beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vincent Keller/@comment-26961086-20150905173707
I am a fan of BATB and Teen Wolf and i look at them in same time and i just realise Vincent is a werewolf.I know this sound strange but i will compare two characters Scott McCall from Teen Wolf and Vincent 1.Scott at the end of season 3A become a true alfa but in BATB i see similar scene.Both have yellow eyes but they will going to change in red at both.First look at Teen Wolf https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRQoe332Vns and now in BATB http://www.vtube.ro/seriale/beauty-and-the-beast/the-most-dangerous-beast/ at min 33.In video you will find more information about eyes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqGD523lr5c . 2.Vincent was make in a beast by Muirfleed and they create all kind of beasts.In Teen Wolf at season 5 appear some mad villians.They are called "Dread Doctors.".Here is a video with them https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtWykfODFXw .In this link you find more informations about them http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dread_Doctors#The_Book .Le Zhao and his scientis read the book and discover this dread doctors and they will work toghether. 3.In season 1 from both TV shows Vincent and Scott have some isues with sleep,they was sleepwalkers.In Teen Wolf after Scott was bite and he wakes up in forest.Second time he had a nightmare.In nightmare he dreams he will going to kill his girl friend ,Allsion but he killed somebody else.In Beauty and the Beast Vincent wakes up on bridge of Manhateen and second time he kills somebody.Derek Hale who is a kind of master of Scott tells him the alfa werewolf call his pack.Scott was bite by Peter,who is uncle of Derek.So this is a coincidence like number 1 or 2?In episode 10 of Beauty and the Beast Liam said something about a pack better said a pack of predators. 4.Let's know more information about Scott this is a site with powers http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Scott_McCall and here another site http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Scott_McCall .About Vincent you have all information on this site.I forgot to mention they have problems with anger and emotions. 5.Vincent is a kind of Chimera.Strange or not symbol of Muirfled is a Chimera.All creation of Dread Doctors are Chimeras.Only diference between them: Vincent and the others Beasts are natural Chimera(human+animal ADN) and creations of Dread Doctors are supranatural Chimeras(human+combination of supranatural creatures-werewolf,kanima,wendingo and more for more informations look at link from number 2 "more information about Dread Doctors." 6.Both "Beasts" fall in love.Scott with Allison ARGENT is a werewolf hunter and Kirais a kitune.Vincent fall in love with Alex and Cathrine from NYPD. 7.Maybe you are courious why i write ,,ARGENT" this way.You hear about a myth :BEAST OF GEUVADAN.Check on every site or youtube about myth.In Teen Wolf Kate Argent aunt of Allison tells her about legend.Coincidence or not in season 2 from Beauty and the Beast episode ,,Ancestors".At the end of season two we know that skeleton was Alistar.Here is my question:In 1854 you can create a Beast or Alistar was a true werewolf?How Argents was able to capture and kill beast of Geuvadan?Beast appear in 1764 so maybe they used that necklace? 8.From episode 10 from Beauty and the Beast i find something strange.Liam was from England.He meet Alistar(ancestor of Vincent) how he was able to live so much?I find another creppy coincidence about numbers 2,5,7.Look at this statement “In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors.” 9.Liam want Vincent in his pack.He come from Englad i forgot to mention he is the beast from 1854 who killed Alistar and Rebecca and he was rejected by his family.When Heather visits Englad,she find more informations about Rebecca and Alistar.Heather said Rebeca and Alistar while they was engaged they deal with all kind of "monsters" but ths monsters are called now "beasts". I hope one day somebody make a crossover about this TV shows because have a lot of things in comoun and are very awsome.